


Grand Entrance

by writermegs17



Series: The Ellie Chronicles [2]
Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship, newborn baby fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Lois and Clark revel in the first few hours of newborn Ellie's life





	Grand Entrance

It was a sunny June day when their lives changed forever. Lois and Clark were now the parents of a beautiful baby girl and nothing had ever felt more like fate. She was utter perfection, the very best of both of them. Right now, Lois had her cradled in her arms, and even though Lois’s hair was a mess and her forehead was still dripping with sweat, Clark swears his wife has never looked as beautiful as she does right now, seamlessly slipping into motherhood. Nothing could ever be better than the way Clark felt looking at the two of them. He never thought he could love anyone as much as he loved Lois, but almost immediately, his love for his daughter became all consuming.

“Hi.” Lois says, looking over at him as she gently strokes their daughter’s cheek.

“She’s so beautiful.” Clark whispers, a single tear running down his cheek.

“She really is. I can’t believe we made such a perfect little person.”

“What do you wanna name her, Lois? I know we already settled on a middle name, but honestly I can’t think of anything worthy of being this little angel’s name.”

“Elinor, after my mother. We can call her Ellie for short, it’s cute but not so cheesy, you know I don’t do cheesy.”

“Elinor Martha Lane-Kent. It’s perfect.”

“Are you ready to hold her?”

“What if I hurt her?”

Lois gives Clark a reassuring smile “You won’t. I promise, just watch her head and she’ll be just fine.”

“Okay.”

Lois gently places Ellie in Clark’s arms and smiles. “Say hi to your daddy, Sweetheart.”

“Oh, my goodness, hi Sweetheart, you’re so beautiful, you’re perfect.” Clark says, a few more tears escaping his eyes.

“See, likes it in your arms.”

“She looks like you.”

“With those baby blues and that beautiful jet-black hair? Nah, she looks just like her daddy.”

“She’s got your nose and those rosy cheeks of yours that I love so much.”

“Hmm, she does, I can’t believe I didn’t notice that.”

“She’s so tiny”

“Six pounds three ounces of pure perfection.”

“Right? I was not prepared for how unbelievably beautiful she is.”

“I could watch her sleep all day. I’m perfectly okay with never sleeping again if that means I can look at Ellie forever.”

“Lois, it’s been a really long day, you should get some sleep, I’ll watch her for a while.”

“Clark, I can handle a little sleep deprivation.”

“I know that, but you’re exhausted, and we’re not going to get much sleep once we bring her home.”

“Okay fine. Wake me up if you think she’s hungry.”

“I will.”

After a few moments, Lois is fast asleep, and Ellie wakes up crying her little head off.

“Shhh, Ellie, don’t cry sweet girl, Daddy’s here, you’re alright.” Clark says, rocking Ellie back and forth.

“Oh, you just wanted to be held, is that it?” He says, a soft smile creeping onto his lips as he kisses her cheek. Suddenly, everything his mom and dad ever told him about being a parent, and how much they loved him made perfect sense to him. Ellie was now and forever more the most important thing in his life and he’d do anything for her.

“Hi Sweetheart, Daddy needs to tell you something, alright? I love you, so, so much Ellie. I just need you to know that, and I’m kind of scared that I won’t be good at being a dad, but I’d like to think I learned from the best dad there ever was. You see baby girl, your grandpa always taught me that love is the most important thing as a parent, and I love you _so _much. I hope that we can raise you to be the most loving and independent young woman someday, just like the kind your mommy is, she’s pretty special and so are you, and Ellie I need you to know I’ll always drop everything if you need me, even when I’m taking to the skies, I promise.” Clark says, setting his daughter back in the crib. There bond was going to be the strongest in his life, he had never been so certain of anything.

XXX  
The next morning Lois wakes up to find Clark getting in his early morning snuggles with Ellie. The sight of her husband bonding so effortlessly with their newborn daughter, made her heart unfathomably warm, especially considering that for the past few weeks before Ellie was born, he seemed to be utterly and completely terrified of fatherhood.

“Well, if this is the most precious thing I have ever seen.” Lois says with a mile wide smile on her face.

“Yeah, I think she’s starting to like me, we had a breakthrough last night when you were asleep. I wanted to make sure she didn’t wake you.”  
“That’s very sweet of you, Smallville, but from the looks of it, I’d say that our daughter more than likes you. I think she’s kind of obsessed with you if I had to say so myself.”  
“You really think so? I was really worried she’d only bond with you.”  
“Babe, you don’t have anything to worry about, she’s bonding with you very easily, you’re going to kick some serious butt at being a dad, I promise.”  
“I’m glad you think so, because it’s kind of hard to get to get in that mindset when are staring at complete and utter perfection.”  
“She is perfect, I’ll give you that much.”  
“Thank you for bringing her into this world with me, I didn’t think it was possible for anything to make me fall more hopelessly in love with you, and yet here we are. We really have come such a long way.”  
“I know, look at us, we are responsible for another person now, it’s kind of amazing. She’s going to be the person she is because the universe chose us to be hers.”  
“Look at that, motherhood has caused you to be quite poetic, if I do say so myself.”  
“Yeah, I guess it has, anyway, will you pass Ellie to me, I think she’s hungry.”

“Of course, Ellie go say hi to Mommy, sweet girl.” Clark says, pressing a kiss to Ellie’s forehead before placing Elie in Lois’s arms

“She’s such a good baby, I mean look at her, Clark, she’s just sitting here eating with no fuss, she’s an angel."

“Then let’s hope she doesn’t inherit your teenage rebellion.”  
“Touche, it’s nerve-racking enough keeping track of where you are out doing your Superman escapades, the last thing I need is to have to keep track of a daughter who breaks curfew by two hours, and tries to exclusively date her fair share of bad boys.”  
Clark chuckles softly, nodding his head. “Oh no, our little girl isn’t dating until she’s 30 maybe even 40 I don’t know.”

Lois only smiles widely in reply. “Right now, it’s hard to picture her as anything other than this. A tiny and perfect little baby girl who is completely dependent on us and has the luxury of having a heart that is yet to be broken and a mind that is always curious.”  
“She’s so alert already, I mean, she looks up at you like she already knows exactly who you are and how much you love her.”  
“She looks at you that way too, you know? She loves her daddy, almost as much as I do.”  
“Sometimes I still wonder how is that you always know exactly what to say.”  
“I just know that you have been pretty scared about Ellie lately, and I wanted you to know that as good and loving of a person you are, you don’t have anything to worry about when it comes to Ellie, the two of you are going to be just fine, more than that, I actually think your relationship is going to be the purest form of magic I’ve ever witnessed.”  
“I love that sentiment as much as I love you, but as long as she is happy and safe, that’s truly all that matters to me.”  
“You sound like your dad, I bet he’d be so proud.”  
“I like to think so too, he always talked about this day, and I’d shut the idea of me being a father down. I’m glad he ended up being right though.”  
“So am I.”

“I’m still worried about what my Kryptonian DNA will do to Ellie though I don’t want it to ruin things for her.”  
“It won’t do anything bad to her. It will just make her more special, just like it does for you, as cheesy as it sounds, it’s the truth.”  
“God, I don’t know what the two of us would do without you, Lois.”  
“Don’t worry, we are all going to be perfect. It’s like you always say, no one is going to mess with Lois and Clark, and I will be damned if anyone or anything tries to mess with our kid.”  
“I love you so much.”  
“I love you too, and I’m unbelievably ready for this next adventure with you.”  
Clark smiles as Ellie curls her tiny fingers around his thumb and he swears he sees her softly smile at him. “So am I.” He says and he’s never meant anything more in his entire life.


End file.
